Sakura  Vizard Style
by RainyApples
Summary: Sakura dies after killing Uchiha Madara, but somehow ends up in the Human World.  She finds the Vizards and manages to persuade them to turn her into a Vaizard as well.  Let the fun and games begin!
1. Her Death

Hi! This is my first Naruto X Bleach crossover, hope you guys like it! (By the way, it'll take a while to get to Toshiro and Sakura's romance so bear with it for a bit, I'll do my best tomake it good :3)

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura: Vizard Style, Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Uchiha Madara choked funny. At least, that was what Sakura thought when she stabbed him through the heart. His dramatic fall to the ground was a little cliché though. She pulled her sword out of his chest.<p>

'So we just killed THE Uchiha Madara.' Sakura thought.

'**Yeah, I would totally be cheering right now, if it weren't for the fact that we're dying from that son of a bitch's sword through our chest too.' Inner thought dryly.**

Sakura looked down at her chest. Madara had managed to stab all the way through her chest, just inches away from her heart. She looked around at her surroundings, the last thing she would see before her death.

She was surrounded by craters and smoke from explosion tags. And it was heaven to her. As her knees folded under her, she lifted a trembling hand to her mask and pulled it aside. Her ANBU Captain mask rested on the side of her head. She bit her thumb hard enough to draw blood and used the dregs of her chakra to summon a small slug.

"Sakura-sama! All you all right?" The tiny slug asked.

"I'm going to die soon, Hikari. Can you do me a favor and send a message to Tsunade-shihou for me?" Hikari nodded a little shakily. "Tell her I bumped into Uchiha Madara while traveling back from the mission then engaged and killed him. Then, tell her to find both bodies fifteen miles south of Konoha."

Hikari nodded again. "Are you sure you're going to die? I could—"

Sakura shook her head sadly. "I'm positive. Even Tsunade shishou can't save me now. Tell the rest of your family I'll miss them, okay?" She drew a shuddering breath. "Tell the rest of the people I love them all, and to keep pursuing their dreams. Tell Tsunade-shishou and Shizune that they were the best, tell Sai to live life to the fullest. Tell Shika that I'll make his life troublesome even in the afterlife and to find a good shoji partner. Please tell them all that I love them so, so much." With each word, her voice grew quieter and quieter. "Bye, everyone." She smiled the tiniest bit before she took her last breath and laid her head back.

'It's finally over.'

'**Peace.' Inner whispered, her voice drifting away from Sakura.**

And Sakura died in a beautiful, ravaged field, with a dead Uchiha and a small slug, at peace.

* * *

><p>Tsunade frowned at the broken pieces of her small cup that she had dropped seconds ago. Shizune also frowned. Her shishou never dropped a cup that held sake.<p>

_Poof!_

A small slug appeared on Tsunade's desk.

"Hikari? Do you have a message from Sakura? Why are you crying?" Tsunade asked each question with fear growing inside.

"Tsunade-sama… Sakura-sama… She.." Hikari hiccupped a little. "She's dead."

Silence.

"What?" Shizune and Tsunade both whispered, paling.

"How?" Tsunade's tears began falling.

"She… She ran into Uchiha Madara on the way back from her mission." Tsunade and Shizune both gasped. "She managed to kill him but he landed a fatal wound before she killed him."

"That's our Sakura." Tsunade and Shizune both smiled a tiny bit despite their tears. Sakura was a fighter to the end. It only made sense that she would have been killed in action fighting the most powerful criminal ever.

"Her body is fifteen miles to the south from here. She wanted to tell everyone that she loved them and to do their best to follow their dreams." Hikari murmured this quietly. The rest of her family would also cry at Sakura's death. They all loved Sakura for her kindness, Hikari was barely holding in her own feelings.

"Thank you, Hikari, thank you." Tsunade whispered and Hikari poofed away, back to her family to break the news. Tsunade straightened up and snapped her fingers. Immediately two ANBU appeared.

"I want you two to accompany me and Shizune to retrieve two bodies. Follow me." The two shinobi nodded, and the four of them took off.

* * *

><p>Sai sat at a large table with Konoha 12. Their genin senseis, and Team Hebi. Everyone was laughing and drinking sake and he would have been drinking had it not been for a cold feeling in his stomach. An image of Sakura flashed through his mind and a feeling of dread settled in his stomach. He was one of the few who knew Sakura was an ANBU Captain and the only one out of the group besides Shikamaru that knew. He looked over at Shikamaru, who also seemed to look a little more patsy than usual.<p>

Sakura didn't hang out much with the rest of Konoha 12 anymore. After Sasuke's return with Team Hebi, Karin had tried to take her place and succeeded. And since Sakura was always busy either with hospital shifts or ANBU work, her friends had been more than willing to accept Karin to fill Sakura's spot. The only ones that Sakura actually talked to with anymore was Sai and Shikamaru. The three of them were like siblings, after missions they would always meet up at Sakura's place to eat dinner and watch movies with lots of gore. To Sakura, Sai and Shikamaru were her best friends, brothers, and one of the few people she would trust her life with.

Sai's worried feelings only increased as an ANBU interrupted their meal. He noticed that the ANBU was hunched over a little, a sign of sadness.

"The Hokage requests all of you to gather at the hospital immediately." He said.

"All of us? For what?" Shikamaru asked. The ANBU tensed a little.

"It's important. Report immediately." He replied and poofed away.

Sai and Shikamaru tensed while the group laughed and prepared to leave, taking their time.

"Do you think.." Sai muttered.

Shikamaru nodded. "It's the only reason all of us would go."

The two of them looked at each other and paled. Sakura. They stood up quickly and raced across the rooftops, ignoring the cries of 'wait!' from their friends. They reached the hospital in less than a minute and ran in.

"The Hokage needed to see us, where is she?" Sai asked the receptionist, who was crying behind her desk.

"Room 203." She said, as fresh tears erupted. Sai and Shikamaru began racing to the room as Naruto and the rest caught up and followed them. They wrenched open the door to the room and found Tsunade and Shizune crying at a bed.

The two of them stopped in shock as they took in the small body of a girl with long pink hair. She was still wearing her torn ANBU outfit, her mask sat on the small table next to her bed.

"No." Sai whispered. They walked to the each side of the bed and knelt near her face, a face that smiled at them even in death. Shikamaru brushed her cold cheek with his fingers as tears rolled down his face.

Sai knelt at her bed in shock, failing to notice the tears that were also making their way down his cheeks.

Tsunade turned to Sai and Shikmaru. "Before she died, she passed on a message through one of her slugs. She wishes for Sai to live life to the fullest and tells Shikamaru to find a good shoji partner and that she'll be troublesome even in the afterlife."

The two boys smiled a tiny bit at those words. So very Sakura, looking after others even as she died.

Tsunade continued, her voice a little stronger. "She died after killing Uchiha Madara."

Sai and Shikamaru looked up from Sakura's face, shocked and proud.

"That's our girl." Shikamaru whispered, Sai nodded. They both turned back to her pale smiling face.

_Sakura._ And Tsunade, Shizune, Shikamaru, and Sai cried their hearts out over the death of their loving, smiling, pink-haired angel.

* * *

><p>Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Chouji, TenTen, Neji, Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Karin, Kakashi, and Gai walked to the hospital room. Asuma, Kurenai, Suigetsu, and Juugo had been left behind since they were too drunk. They laughed as they walked leisurely down the hall, still drunk from the sake.<p>

"I don't get why Sai and Shikamaru were in such a hurry." Ino was still drunk, but was thinking of the strange reactions after the ANBU's message.

"Yeah, they were strange all evening." Chouji nodded.

The group shrugged and walked into a room, then paused. They were shocked. Tsunade, Shizune, and Shikamaru were crying. Most of all, _Sai_ was crying.

"What's going—" Naruto stopped when he saw the body resting on the bed.

"Is that Sakura?" Ino gasped. The rest of the group was shocked as well. They hadn't recognized the body lying on the bed since it had been dressed in ANBU garb but only one person had long pink hair.

"SAKURA?" Naruto yelled, and the group rushed towards the bed. Naruto turned to Tsunade. "Can you..?" She shook her head.

"She was already dead when I got to her." Tsunade's voice trembled. "Her last words to you guys were to follow your dreams and that she loves all of you."

Tears trickled down all of their faces, except for Karin, as they remembered their moments with Sakura. Moments that had passed by too quickly.

* * *

><p>[One Week Later]<p>

Sakura's funeral was attended by almost all of Konoha. Ordinary civilians showed up to grieve for the girl who had walked their streets with a cheerful smile and knew all of their names, often stopping to talk with the elderly and children. Much of Suna had arrived for her funeral as well; she had helped their village through Gaara's kidnapping and had gone to Suna to teach their medics for six months. And in those six months she had made unbreakable bonds with the people in Suna. Most surprising of all were just how many shinobi, and ANBU, had turned up.

Sakura was a light in the darkness to shinobi. Many of them were her personal friends or had had their lives saved by Sakura. She was a sort of therapist to most when she wasn't busy, she could accept all the horrifying details they couldn't, and ease their minds. As for the ANBU, even though her identity as Dragon was hidden, they had all been touched by her in some way. She was often rotated through groups when she had team missions, and even behind a mask of mysteriousness she had saved lives, soothed minds, and always made sure every single person on her team made it back home alive. When the two ANBU that had accompanied Tsunade and Shizune to pick up the bodies had seen her, they knew that she was Dragon, the legendary ANBU Captain. Word had spread through the ANBU squads and while they had been shocked that the tiny pink-haired medic had been the badass Dragon, it made perfect sense to them.

It was one of the largest funerals held for a shinobi. All of it for a tiny pink-haired girl who had touched so many hearts in her 16 years of life.

"We gather today, to mourn for the loss of Haruno Sakura." Tsunade began the funeral. The crowd all held solemn faces or tears. The ANBU members kept an emotionless facade to hold everything in, however many of the jounins, chuunins, and handful of genins who had known her did cry. Naruto and the rest of them cried for their lost friend, Kakashi stood silently while tears trickled down his face, remembering his smiling Sakura.

"She died an honorable death, killing Uchiha Madara, one of the most dangerous criminals we have ever known. It is for her, that we bow our heads." Tsunade continued and after her speech Sai, Shikamaru, Shizune, and many others spoke about their time with Sakura.

Little did they know they would meet her again; in two years.


	2. Waking Up in a New World

Chapter 2! Oh, it begins during the Arrancar Arc (For those who were wondering.)

And thanks to all the people who reviewed it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura woke up in a very strange alley.<p>

'Where am I? I thought I was killed?'She thought as she looked around.

'**I'm not sure… This place feels strange… Are we in another village?' Inner mused.**

Sakura looked out from her alley and saw two people walking by in a strange uniform-looking thing.

'Well, I'll just blend in until I find someone who seems like they know something.'

She henge-ed so that her hair was black and she was wearing the same uniform she had seen on the two girls; a grey pleated skirt, white button-up top, and a ribbon bow at her neck. She also masked her huge reserves of chakra just in case.

'**I feel a strange… 'energy' coming from multiple places. But I think the one with the most is to our east.'**

'Kay, I'll go check that one out first.'

Sakura headed east until she stopped in front of a warehouse. She stopped and frowned. There was a barrier surrounding it, a very good one. She unmasked her chakra the teeniest bit so that she could wrap a thin layer of chakra all around her body. She took a deep breath, then pushed past the orange barrier. She pushed open the door and surveyed the eight people inside, all in various attack forms.

"Hello." She smiled.

* * *

><p>"Someone broke through my barrier." Hachi announced.<p>

"What? We just got here, nobody should be able to find us with your barrier Hachi." Kensei frowned. Just then the door slammed open and a short girl with green eyes wearing a school uniform walked in. The eight of them had already shifted into their attack forms.

"Hello." She gave them a huge grin. "My name is Mika. No need to attack, I came here to ask you guys some stuff."

"What stuff?" Lisa asked, her arms crossed.

Sakura closed the door behind her and walked over to sit down on the couch. "I want to know where I am, who you guys are, why I'm not dead, what village I'm in, and a couple other things."

Hiyori also crossed her arms. "Only if you tell us who YOU are."

"Mmmm." Sakura thought over it. "Can you first tell me where I am, what village I'm in?"

"We're in Karakura Town. The Human World." Lisa replied.

"World? So there are different worlds?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah." Kensei snorted. "You can actually find us yet you don't know about the Human and Shinigami worlds?"

"Mmmmyeah… I think, maybe, I came from a third world." Sakura murmured.

"Eh? What did you say?" Shinji asked. _It can't be…_

"I'm a ninja and my name's actually Sakura." She replied simply. She released her henge so that her hair turned pink again, her ANBU outfit appeared, and her mask popped up on the side of her head. Kensei, Shinji, Rujuro, and Love just looked at each other.

"Follow us." Rujuro turned and headed down the stairs to their training area.

* * *

><p>"Sooo…. What you're saying is that the shinigami and shinobi weren't exactly on the best terms with each other so they cut off the gate between their worlds?" Sakura asked, disbelief coloring her words. The 'Vizards' as they called themselves nodded. "Anddd, right now there's a war between the shinigami and these Hollow thingies they kill?" The group nodded again.<p>

It had taken them nearly an hour of sitting in their somehow huge underground training place to introduce themselves and explain the bad history between shinigami and shinobi. Sakura grinned. "Ah. Well then. Can I become one of you guys? A 'Vizard', part hollow part shinigami?" The rest of the group raised their eyebrows.

"It should be possible," Love said, "As long as you have enough power."

"Yer gonna have to be tested, ya know?" Hiyori said. Sakura just grinned even more.

"So, let's say I can punch one of you through a couple of those mountains," Sakura indicated at the mountains they had in their training area, "Could I do it then?"

"Surrre," Hiyori drawled, "Do it on Shinji."

"Why does it always have to be mee?" He whined but got to his feet. Sakura stood up and faced him.

"It's gonna hurt like a bitch." She told him. He just snorted.

"Do your worst."

He stood there and waited. Sakura shook her head, then jogged towards him whilst pulling chakra to her fist. It connected with his cheek and he flew like a rag doll through seven of the mountains.

"Holy shit." Love gaped. Sakura turned around.

"So can I? Please?" She put on her best cutesy face. The rest of the group smirked back.

"Let's do this."

* * *

><p>"Sakura, can you make the food please? I don't want to die from food poisoning." Lisa asked, glaring at Kensei.<p>

"Yayyy! Sakura-chan's food is the best!" Mashiro cheered while waving her hands around.

"Got itt." Sakura picked herself up off the couch and started preparing some meat to barbeque.

It hadn't taken long for her to call for her zanpakuto and activate her shikai, it turned out Inner was her sword and she called herself Michiru. The slightly harder part had been turning part Hollow, but not by much. It had only taken Sakura 20 minutes and 34 seconds to suppress her Inner Hollow fully and took her a week to hold her mask for over an hour. She kept her newfound 'reiatsu' tightly masked when she was in the warehouse, just in case some of it leaked out.

She still missed Tsunade, Sai, Shikamaru, and the rest of the people back in Konoha, but she knew them. They would stand strong against anything, they wouldn't waver. And once all the Aizen business was done with, she could figure out a way to visit them. She was pulled away from her thoughts of Konoha by the smell of meat burning slightly.

"We need to make plans to make Ichigo control his Inner Hollow." Rujuro said.

"It'll be very bad if he can't, Aizen will definitely win." Love said.

They had gotten around to telling Sakura about what Aizen had done to Soul Society and the Vizards, and how Ichigo came to be a substitute shinigami. It was pretty interesting stuff, Soul Society and the Hou-Gyoku. Aizen, Gin, and Tousen on the other hand seemed like total creepers. A light-bulb popped into Sakura's head.

"Hey…" She turned her attention away from the cooking meat. "Ichigo is a student, right? Can't I just infiltrate into his school and keep an eye on him and the other shinigami?" The Vizards turned to her.

"Ya know… That's a good idea!" Hiyori said. "Nice!" She and Sakura high-fived.

"Oh my gosh, I get to go to school again!" Sakura squealed while jumping up and down.

"Ew. School sucks. Big time." Shinji scrunched his face up. "I'd feel bad for you but… You and Hiyori punch my face in everyday, you deserve it." He was promptly smacked in the face with Hiyori's sandal.

"Shut up sissy and go get some papers to get her into that school." Lisa said as the daily scuffle between the Hiyori and Shinji began.

"Ne, Sakura, school's sooo boring, why would you want to go?" Mashiro asked while tilting her head to look at Sakura.

"I haven't been to any type of 'school' in 4 years, plus I bet there's going to be super-hot guys there!" Sakura giggled. Kensei rolled his eyes.

"Make sure to keep your identity hidden, kay?" Love asked.

Sakura nodded. "It'll be just like a mission! Except I get to have fun and not kill somebody."

"Ah. Now that that's settled, the meat's ready." Rujuro muttered as he rushed towards the meat. All nine of them blurred as they rushed to battle it out over the barbeque.

* * *

><p>Sakura sat on the second floor Indian style. She didn't wear her ANBU uniform anymore, it didn't fit in with what the humans wore when she went out to explore. She still kept it though, and her mask, for the memories. But Lisa and Hiyori had taken her shopping to get a few new clothes. Currently, she was wearing some black booty shorts, black knee-high military boots, a white v-neck t-shirt, and a black zip-up hoodie. She had managed to conceal 4 kunai and 8 shiruken in her boots with a couple more hidden in her clothes. She stopped meditating and went over to where she kept her ANBU outfit; she opened a hidden pocket and took out three pictures.<p>

The first picture was the earliest one, showing the smiling faces of Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, and herself. The second one had all of Konoha 12 along with their sensei's, smiling and posing for the camera. The third one had been taken two months before her 'death' with Shizune, Tonton, Sai, Shikamaru, and a very drunk Tsunade.

"Are those yer ninja buddies?" Hiyori dropped down beside Sakura to sit with her.

"Yep. They were like my family." Sakura said sadly.

Hiyori noticed her expression as she stared at the first picture. "Were? What happened?"

Sakura sighed. "It… fell apart a little."

"How?" Hiyori asked.

"Well, this guy," Sakura pointed at Sasuke in the first picture, "Was my first crush. Uchiha Sasuke. He was cute, mysterious, and I was a full-out fan girl for him." She shuddered, remembering how dumb she had been. "We were all on Team 7 together, until he decided to leave the village for his revenge at his brother, who had killed all of his clan."

"He just left you guys behind? Just like that?" Hiyori asked, surprised.

"Yeah." Sakura nodded. "So we muddled through in his absence. Naruto went off to train, Kakashi went on solo missions, and I stayed back to learn healing. I think my 'family' started falling apart two years later, when Sasuke came back. He brought his new team back; the ones that had helped him kill his brother: Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo." She laughed mirthlessly, then pointed to the second picture. "I guess my friends liked his buddies more than they liked me, since I never saw them much between hospital shifts and ANBU missions. They didn't know I was an ANBU Captain so maybe they assumed I just didn't hang out with them anymore."

Hiyori frowned. "Ya know, yer friends are just stupid, yer too nice for them."

Sakura laughed. "Thanks, I guess." She picked up her third picture and showed it to Hiyori. "That's Shizune, her pig Tonton, my mentor Tsunade, and my brothers Sai and Shikamaru."

"Eh? Yer brothers don't look like you." Hiyori took the picture and scanned it.

"Yeah, we're not related by blood but we're as close as you can get. When my family broke apart, they became my new family." A tear made its way out of Sakura's eye and splashed onto the floor. "I miss them so much."

"Well, yer a part of our family now, don't cry." Hiyori declared, and patted Sakura's head. "Maybe once we kill Aizen we can ask Soul Society to open the pathway again. If they like us enough."

"Thanks Hiyori." Sakura smiled and wiped away her remaining tears. "Wanna go beat up Shinji?"

"Oh hell yes!" They grinned at each other and went to go find Shinji.


	3. Meeting Him

DingDing! The sexy guy makes his appearance! Oh yeah, he's tall. (Tall Toshiro plus Short Sakura equals amazing.)

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I went on a trip to Taiwan over break and ate a ton of super yummy food. So I'm still kind of in a food coma. :)

Oh and this one's kind of a short chapter, but I'm working on Chapters 4 & 5 already so I'll move my butt faster?

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura: Vizard Style CH3<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura walked down the hallway to her classroom while analyzing the floor plan of the whole school in her mind.<p>

'**These schools are so weird… And they make us wear uniforms! So dumb.' Inner said.**

'_It's pretty cool if you think about it… But Hachi-kun said they actually have to stay in these 'schools' until they're 18. And then there's even MORE if you want a job!'_ Both of them shuddered at the thought of being in school for 18 years.

'**That's bull. Boooooo. They couldn't even defend themselves if a genin attacked.' Inner scoffed.**

'_Apparently they don't fight one on one… Their 'wars' are more politics and mass infantry.'_

'**Still. They're weird.'**

Sakura just shrugged as she found her classroom. Shinji had also transferred in but was placed into Ichigo's class, he would probably leave as soon as Ichigo agreed to train his Inner Hollow.

'**Let the fun begin!'** Inner giggled as Sakura slid open the classroom door and walked in. The teacher looked up from her paper to see who had interrupted her roll call.

"Oh hello, you must be the new student right?" She smiled and turned to the class. "Everyone, this is a new student. Ah, please introduce yourself."

"Hello," Sakura waved at the class, "My name is Haruno Sakura. And yes, my hair is naturally pink. Nice to meet you all!"

Similar thoughts had ran through everyone's minds when they saw the new girl walk in.

_Dang, she's HOT._

"Good, your seat is over there, the empty one next to the window." Sakura nodded and headed over to her seat while she wondered about how Shinji-kun was doing in his class.

She stiffened a little as she felt the reiatsu of a Hollow in the vicinity, and then relaxed as she saw the target called Ichigo running across in his Shinigami uniform. She turned her attention back to the teacher and sighed.

'_So boring. I learned all of this already.'_ She muttered as she took note of all of the guys in her class.

'**None of them look better than back in Konoha. That's disappointing.' Inner sighed.**

'_We'll see, there are lots more guys in this school. Plus Hachi-kun said that more Shinigamis would come over to help over here, maybe they'll have a hot guy?'_ She went over the details in her mind.

'**They better.' Inner huffed.**

* * *

><p>Sakura yawned as she watched Shinji try to tell Ichigo to come to the Vizard side. He had been trying to persuade him all night, even during the Hollow attack. She, on the other hand, had been following them while hiding on rooftops.<p>

'_Seriously. It's the middle of the night, why can't they do this in the morning?'_ Sakura thought as she yawned again.

'**Ooooh look! Shinji just got REJECTED by Ichigo!' Inner cackled.**

She looked over and saw Shinji standing in shock as Ichigo headed away from him.

"Rejectedd!" Sakura giggled and revealed herself.

"Shut up, he'll come to our side sooner or later. He has to or else he'll kill someone dear to him." Shinji scowled.

"Nyah." Sakrua stuck her tongue out at him. "Whatever, let's go. I need my beauty sleep or else when I wake up tomorrow you're getting a VERY bitchy Sakura."

Shinji gulped. Bitchy Sakura was NOT fun. The last time she hadn't gotten enough sleep she had punched him through the mountains in the training area. Repeatedly. All because he had told her that some of her hair had been sticking up.

"Alright, let's go, let's go." He sighed.

"Yayyy!" Sakura cheered and zoomed off towards the warehouse.

Shinji just sighed as he hurried to keep up with her. _Are all ninjas bi-polar, super strong, and super-fast like her?_ He shook his head. _God, I hope not. It's a wonder why their world hasn't blown itself up yet._

* * *

><p>Sakura sat up straighter as the teacher called in the new transfer students. She had felt their reiatsu even though they had managed to conceal it well. Six shinigami had come if her scan had been accurate, which it was. She had sent out a shadow clone to investigate and what the clone had seen, Inner had liked. A lot.<p>

'**Two girls, four guys. And that white haired one… Mmmm…" Inner moaned.**

'_Oh shut up.'_

'**HEY. Don't deny it. That boy is a fine specimen. He's hot. Even more than Sasuke. And that's saying a lot Sakura.' Inner giggled.**

Sakura blushed. _'He's hot but still, the others don't like the shinigami, remember? They betrayed the Vizards. And betrayal is high on my list of unforgivable things.'_

'**Yeah, but he wasn't even there when it happened. C'mon Sakuraaa, give him a chance! Those lips… I bet he's a great kisser!' Inner defended.**

'_Hmph. We'll see.'_

She turned her attention to the two new "students" in her class. The female was introducing herself.

"Rangiku Matsumoto." Her eyes took in the rack Masumoto-san had.

'**Kami. Her chest rivals Tsunade's. Dang!' Inner yelled.**

"Toshiro Hitsugaya." She looked over to the white haired boy and blushed a tiny bit. He was tall, around 5 foot 9 inches, and, although it was hidden beneath the uniform, he was also muscular.

"Ah, your seats are behind Haruno-san. Haruno-san please wave your hand." The teacher pointed at Sakura.

She waved a little and Toshiro and Rangiku made their way towards her.

"Hi, I'm Sakura." She smiled. The big-breasted one immediately smiled back.

"Call me Rangiku-chan! This is Toshiro-kun. His social skills are a little rusty, sorry about that." Toshiro just smirked and sat down as Rangiku talked.

Sakura nodded. "Nice to meet you!"

* * *

><p>Toshiro looked at the pretty pink-haired girl sitting in front of him. She was twirling her hair as she looked at the window, completely ignoring the teacher.<p>

'**So, you're finally interested in a girl? I approve.' His zanpakuto grinned.**

'_Shut up! She's just a bit pretty, that's all!'_ He hissed back.

'**She's HOOT. Not to mention her hidden curves. Y'know, she's got some great curves for being so tiny. What is she, 5'2"? You guys are perfect heights for each other!' **

'_Quiet! We're not here to date human girls!' _

'**But human relationships are easily broken.' Hyourinmaru argued. "Date her, don't get too involved, then break up when you have to head back! Perfect!"**

'_Hmph. We'll see.'_

* * *

><p>Sakura dangled off the back of the couch with her back bent into a backwards "u" shape and her head nearly touching the ground. It kind of looked like she had tried to do a bridge over the back of the couch. She flipped through pages of a popular magazine she had picked up at a stationary shop while Lisa sat normally beside her reading a swimsuit magazine.<p>

"Won't your head hurt from all the blood rushing down?" Mashiro asked as she crouched in front of Sakura. "Plus your hair might get tangled lying there on the ground!"

Sakura grinned. "Habit? I used to look up at the sky whenever I was bored. This kind of feels like it." Her face turned solemn as she remembered the relaxing days in which she, Sai, and Shikamaru had spent time just watching clouds and picnicking.

She smiled, and then all nine of them stiffened as they felt the violent dark reiatsu appear.

"Arrancar." Hachi announced. Love nodded.

"They should be able to handle it. If not, Soul Society will let them release their limiters." Rujuro mused. The others nodded and Sakura frowned. Her thoughts turned to Toshiro.

'**Admit it, you're falling for him just a tiny bit.' Inner smiled.**

'_Blehhh.'_ Sakura made a face to Inner. _'Can't help it if he's hot.'_

'**Heh. I knew you would see it my way.' **Inner laughed, then ran off into the recesses of Sakura's mind.

'_It's not like we're even going to date. Stupid. It's all a mission. Whatever happens is all apart of the mission. Nothing more.'_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, sorry I've been updating this story really slowly but updates should come faster one I'm finished with finals studying & testing so bear with it for a while longer. But yeah, once summer starts the chapters should come out a lot faster. And longer. And better. And more awesome. Hopefully. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura: Vizard Style CH4<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna go out and walk around, kay?" Sakura called as she headed out the door.<p>

"Have fun!" Love and Lisa called as they kept staring at each other. She shook her head. They had begun fighting over fifteen minutes ago about Lisa's swimsuit magazines and now they had decided to conclude with a staring match. _Weirdos._

After the Arrancars had come and fought with the Shinigami, Ichigo had finally decided to come and train his Inner Hollow. He was currently in the basement fighting yet again with Hiyori, who smacked him at least 20 times in the face with her sandal daily.

Sakura skipped out of the barrier and released her henge. She had put up a henge as soon as Ichigo had finally come to them for training since she was still undercover at school and couldn't risk Ichigo recognizing her.

She stretched and looked down at her outfit. Inner had picked it out, saying that she would look hot in it. Personally, she thought she looked the same as always. She wore black short-shorts with knee-high military boots as always. She also wore a tight black v-neck t-shirt and had pulled her long pink hair into a high ponytail that resembled Ino's. Even with her hair tied up, it still reached the middle of her back easily.

As she wandered around the town, she found herself walking along a wall, when she noticed spiky white hair.

'**Ahhh… The hottie makes his appearance…'** Inner drooled.

'_Shut up, you're embarrassing.'_ Sakura rolled her eyes and walked over.

"Hi Toshiro-kun, mind if I join you?" She asked as she hopped over the gate to sit next to him.

"Ah… Sure." He muttered. They sat there in silence for a while looking at the sunset, Sakura was remembering the old days in Konoha, when everyone had been like a family.

"Why do you look at the sunset like that?" His question broke through her thoughts and she turned to find him looking at her intently.

"Like what?" She asked.

"Like it's a lifeline." He said simply.

She blushed a little at his intense gaze. "It reminds me of home. Of all the people I left behind when I moved." Her gaze darkened and she turned back to look at the sunset. "Of all the things that can never come back."

[break]

Toshiro watched as her shining green eyes dulled and darkened before turning away from him.

"Of all the things that can never come back." She whispered.

"Like what?" He doubted that this girl had ever experienced pain; she looked like a doll to him, protected from the harsh reality of the real world. She was pretty in a fragile way, usually when he noticed her zoning out in class it seemed as if a gentle touch would shatter her like glass.

"Friends. My parents." She murmured.

"Ah. What happened?" He queried.

She seemed to tense a little and turned back to the sunset in front of them. "They… got killed when a couple of thieves tried to rob our house. I came home to find the bodies of my parents bruised and beaten, blood gushing out of them from various wounds. I was only seven. By the time the medics had arrived, it was too late."

He saw a tear trail down her cheek and instinctively reached over and wiped it away with his finger. "I'm sorry." He blushed a little. _What was I thinking brushing away her tear like that? Stupid._

She turned to him with a smile and hugged him. "You know, even though you can be kind of cold, you're a nice guy."

His blush became a little more noticeable as he felt her breasts press against his arm. He almost wanted to hug her back when they were interrupted and she let go of him to turn to the source. He looked over as well to see a group of kids arguing loudly and holding a soccer ball. A black haired girl stepped out from the group and walked over.

'_Wait…. Haven't I seen her somewhere before?'_ He mused. _'Man, my memory's slipping.'_

[break]

Sakura watched as a black haired girl broke out from the group of guys and walked over.

"You picked up my ball, didn't you?" She asked Toshiro, completely ignoring Sakura. Sakura twitched a little.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." He grunted and pulled out his vibrating cell phone.

"So is this your cousin or something?" She turned to Sakura, who twitched even more.

Sakura answered this time. "We both go to Karakura High School, and I'm NOT his sister."

"Oh, sorry, you're kind of small. I'm Karin by the way. And we kind of need some soccer players for a match we're having against middle schoolers." Karin held out her hand and Sakura shook it, ignoring the slight twitch she had at knowing another person called Karin.

"Call me Sakura." She smiled tightly.

'**Just our freaking luck. I swear, if this Karin is as bitchy as the last one, I'll find a way to kill her without anyone noticing. Like we should have done to the other Karin a long time ago.'** Inner smiled happily at the ideas forming in her head on how to kill Karin inconspicuously.

'_Yes. Well, she's pretty young and she seems… friendly enough.'_

'**Yeah. We'll see.'** Inner rolled her eyes and vanished.

Toshiro stood and made his way back over the fence. "I gotta leave. Bye Sakura."

He waved and started heading down the road. Sakura went back over the fence as well. She had to get back in time for dinner or else they would eat it all. But she paused and watched and Karin pulled out her soccer ball and kicked it at Toshiro's head.

She smirked a little when Toshiro did a backflip and kicked Karin's ball back. Yes, he was very hot and sexy. And athletic. She gave him that.

'**Nice. He totally pegged that kid's face with the ball!'** Inner cheered. **'Ten out of ten for being athletic! One hundred out of ten for being a sexy beast!'**

'_God. Sometimes I wonder why my Inner turned out so embarrassing.'_ Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Ohhh! He's good!" The group of kids were staring at the kid who had been hit in the face by Toshiro's ball.

"I told you." Karin said in a singsong voice. "So we're having the match after school on Friday, can you come help us out?"

"Meh." He muttered. "We'll see." Sakura just laughed at his expression. It reminded her of Shikamaru's expression whenever he said "Troublesome."

Her phone started vibrating and at the same time Toshiro's phone beeped and he began running off.

"Oi! Friday afterschool! You'd better be there!" Karin yelled, then frowned and looked over into the distance, where Sakura knew a Hollow was located. Sakura narrowed her eyes slightly. This girl could sense the Hollows, no doubt.

"Bye Toshiro-kun!" Sakura called as she relaxed and turned in the opposite direction from the Hollow's presence. Toshiro could handle it; it was only a regular Hollow. "Bye people!" She waved at the group of kids who were standing around talking.

"Ah.. Bye!" They said and Sakura took off to run back. Once she rounded the corner and made sure no one was in the vicinity, she put her henge back on and used a transportation jutsu right back into the warehouse. _Fooood._

"HOLY SHI—OW!" Kensei had been standing in the way of the table, where she could see Bento boxes being devoured by hungry vizards, before she bowled him over as she ran to get a bento.

"Sorry Kensei, you were in the way." Sakura looked over and smiled at him apologetically once she had gotten her hands on a Bento box. Just in time, there had been only two left when she got to the table.

Kensei just glared. "Not cool Sakura. No cool." He glared slightly, then changed the subject. "Have fun while you walked?"

"Mmmmmyeah." Sakura mumbled as she chewed her food. "I met the Shinigami Captain in my class, Hitsugaya Toshiro. He's pretty nice."

Hiyori immediately looked up from eating her own bento box. "Isn't that the child prodigy one? Is he shorter than me? He's still a kid right?" Her eyes gleamed.

"Nope." Sakura giggled. "He's five foot ten. Quite higher than you are."

Hiyori stuck out her tongue. "Taller than you too! Blehhh!"

"He's hot isn't he. That's why you look so dreamy." Lisa had finished her bento box and was back to reading her swimsuit magazines on the couch.

Sakura nodded. "Maybe. Like, _damn._ Those muscles should be considered godly." Everyone either sighed or rolled their eyes.

"Just make sure he doesn't realize you're a Vizard, kay Sakura-chan?" Hachi said. She nodded.

"Got it Hachi-kun!" She grinned. "Man… He's yummy."

"He can't be hot!" Hiyori yelled, then stalked over to Kensei and poked his abs. "Kensei has abs, why don't you have a crush on him?"

"Because… I think Kensei's gay." Sakura smirked.

"'Scuse me?" Kensei choked.

"You're excused." Her smirk grew even bigger. "Y'know, before I had this friend called Sasuke who always had masses of fangirls after him but he turned every single one down. And after years of trying to understand, I finally got it. He's gay for my other teammate or he's a female. Kensei reminds me of him."

"KENSEI, YOU LIKE BOYS?" Mashiro popped up next to him. "You should have told me! We can go look for hot boys together!"

"Wait, Kensei likes boys?" Shinji and Ichigo were walking up out of the basement, having finally finished the day's training. Shinji was looking wide-eyed at Kensei. "And you never came out to us? That's cold dude." Meanwhile, Kensei was still choking.

"I AM _NOT_ GAY! I AM STRAIGHT." His face looked like a tomato and Sakura couldn't help laughing at it.

"Right. It's okay, tell us when you're finally going to come clean okay?" Kensei sputtered again as the others started bugging him. Sakura wandered over to Ichigo, who was bandaging his cuts. "Here, I'll fix it." A green glow appeared around her hand as she ran it over his wounds.

"Thanks Sakura." Ichigo smiled at her. "You seem… different from the others. Your reiatsu is funny, it's not like the others."

"Observant." Sakura smiled slightly. "You'll find out when the time is right. I am different because I have seen different things, some darker and some lighter."

"Oh." Ichigo pulled a face and for a second Sakura was reminded of Naruto. "I don't really get it, but I guess you'll explain it when you feel like it."

"Yep." Her smile grew bigger and she laughed a tiny bit. "You better go get your bento box before it's gone, there's only one left now." Ichigo's eyes flew open to their max and he swiveled his head towards the table.

"HOLY SHIT! Thanks Sakura!" He called before he ran over to the table and snatched his dinner. Sakura just smiled sadly. _I wonder if I'll ever be able to go back. But… I'm not sure I'll want to._

'**This is our home now Sakura. They're family.'** Inner whispered. Sakura looked over at everyone squabbling at the table for food.

'_But we might lose them in the battle with the Aizen person. I don't think I'll be able to handle the loss of any of my precious people. Toshiro too. They all might die.'_

'**You're a shinobi. Death comes with the job. No emotions.'** Inner chided.

'_I know… But it's too late to forget emotions now.'_

'**Then you better make sure you try your hardest to protect them.'**

'_I know. Don't worry. Remember? I got killed protecting them last time. If it comes to it I'm sure I can just fight to the death again.'_

'**Yeah, but this time you might not get another chance.'**

'_But they will._

* * *

><p><em><em>Sorry, this chapter's a bit short but I'll make it up to you guys next time? Ja ne!


End file.
